futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Carpe Diem: Map Game
Carpe Diem ''is slightly different from your typical map game. It mostly acts as an experiment to see if an off-planet map game might make the cut. It takes place on Mars, a planet abandoned by humanity, left to its own devices. Will you make your own story? Will you thrive or barely survive? And will you find out what horrible, disturbing event on Earth lead to this in the first place? Welcome to ''Carpe Diem. Overview Silicon Valley tech moguls often talked about "looking to the future" and "the march of progress". First it was social media, then self-driving cars, then AI, and so on. Yet one thing remained on the cusp between science fiction and reality. Martian colonization was often talked about, from financial offices in New York to script writers in Hollywood. As the hype for Mars grew, governments and corporations slowly filled this ever growing demand. In 2035, the first human Martian mission was a success. The establishment of a base came soon after. Soon enough, multiple bases were established, placed there by rival governments and corporate conglomerates. Mining for resources, as well as permanent habitation came soon after. The small Martian colonies, like a fragile flower, bloomed, as they slowly tried to inch toward self-sufficiency. A slow but steady terraforming process began, and although it failed miserably, several lakes were created near colonial outposts. The year is now 2135, and there are a multitude of colonies and bases on Mars. However, on a fateful Martian afternoon, all contact was severed with Earth. There was silence, and only silence. Now, these semi self-sufficient colonies must learn to not only survive, but ultimately thrive on a post-Earth world. Rules Everyone should know map game etiquette by this point. No racism, cursing, implausibility, being an a**hole, or disrespecting and disobeying mods, and this should proceed smoothly. Map & Claim Rules THE MAP IS BARREN FOR A REASON. ''' Please keep in mind that you only control a '''base, not the "claims". You may control one base, or a group of bases. However, once you expand to control at least five bases, you will officially become a nation. From there, you can do whatever. It's up to you. You may add bases, and there are currently only a few bases. You may add more in the country claims (CCs) already provided (China, EU, England, US, Canada), or you may add other CCs from different countries. (i.e Japan, Brazil, Scandinavia, South Africa). Just keep in mind when making a new CC it must 'be from a country '''or '''a corporation. Just don't make your CC too large, or from an obscure or inappropriate country or company name. The location of your new CC will be chosen at random, unless you specify a location. You may control no more than three bases starting off, and they must all be in the same CC. You can choose the locations and names of your bases (just make sure you use MS Paint or some app to show me where they're located). Otherwise, tell me your CCs and bases in the comments below or on Discord, and a rough outline will be provided to show what general area you control. Mods '''Head Mod: 'Eledec '''Map Mod: Kuro Mod 1: '''UNOCCUPIED '''Mod 2: '''UNOCCUPIED Players Nations: This list will be empty until a player controls more than 4 colonies. Bases: NOW OPEN FOR SIGNUP. List the player and base(s), as well as the CC of your base(s). (Example: '''John Doe; Musa Base; West African Claims) * Sidewinder; Murakami Base; Japanese Claims * Union of Bases: '''Derpmaster; Morakot, Kesatuan and Tienbo Bases; ASEAN Claims * Beta/Narissa; New Vancouver Base; US-Canada Joint Venture * Lonixdron3.0; Base Britannia; English Claims * 21Mercbl; '''Confederation of Eisen; Union Base, New Vienna and UEC Mars Space Force; Joint UEC Claims * Confederacy of Vmeste; Lord Kemrii; Volga, Novmosc & Bolshoy Base; Russian Claims * Kuro; Xin-Hualien; Joint Korean-Taiwanese Venture * Ryan/Horizons; Six Lakes; American Claims Gameplay 2135 All Martian colonies lose contact with Earth, as well as Luna and several other planets. While Martian bases are scrambling to find more information, regular shipments of water and food have stopped. Luckily, the Martian Satellite Network ensures Martian colonies can still communicate with each other. Without supplies from Earth, trade between the different bases pops up. Anhai Base and Marshall AFB quickly become affluent by trading iron ore and weapons. Dahe and Tiantang Base descend into anarchy due to a lack of vertical farming procedures, prompting many bases to expand farming operations. Emergency procedures and severe rationing is widely implemented throughout Mars. With rising tensions across the planet, the first military alliance is formed between Providence and Incognita Base. Disputes arise between Kenkyo and Tenno Base over nearby lakes and water supplies. * Confederacy of Vmeste: The Confederacy is established between Bolshoy and Volga Bases, and a constitution is written. The confederacy is strictly not a unification into nationhood, but instead a total-alliance, where all resources and personnel are shared in pursuit of similar economic and political goals. Each base is governed by its own pre-Disconnection council, but a new High Council of Vmeste is established that has supremity over the two lower councils. While each base has its own methods of selecting its own government (Volga is run by a technocracy, Bolshoy is democratic), the High Council is made up of 4 members appointed by the governing council of each base (2 each), and 5 members elected by popular vote throughout the Confederacy, for a total of 9 members. Each of the 9 members is responsible for a department of government (eg. Agriculture, Defence, Civil Affairs, Re-establishment of Contact, etc), and a first-among-equals Prime Councillor is selected on a rotating basis, with each of the 9 Councillors serving a single year as Prime Councillor until all 9 years are up and a new Council is called. An invitation is extended to Novmosc Base to join the Confederacy. Response The purpose of founding a Confederacy instead of a Union is so that each Base retains the necessary autonomy required in the aftermath of the Disconnection, and so that each base may act as it requires, supplying its own military and establishing its own services (such as police, firefighters, medics, etc). In a way, the two bases act as confederated city-states. WIP **'Mod Response: '''Novmosc Base agrees to join the Confederacy. *'Not Found 404 New Vancouver: Mayday! Mayday! Communications with Earth have fallen, repeat they have fallen. Our existence is a funny one, being part Canadian, but part American. Due to the latter side of our heritage, we reach out and offer an alliance to the nearby American claim, based on our similarities and proximity (as the other American claim is distant). 'Response Needed '''In the absence of the mother governments, we set up our own system of government, a sort of hybrid between the American and Canadian ones. Featuring a Senate and a House of Representatives, the latter electing the President and the former electing the Vice President. **'Jefferson Base and Marshall AFB: We accept the Vancouvite proposal for an economic alliance and await further proposals. * Base Britannia: The disconnection between Earth and our base have lead to our ways to plan ahead, planning 2 things to do before the years end: Expansion and Alliances. The first thing on our agenda is to expand. 12 people are sent on the mission to expand the base. We record the process of the expansion, if it was deemed successful or deemed unsuccessful. Response. The second plan has been enacted, to search for new allies for trade. We start off with Neugierde base, owned by the United European Commonwealth, asking if we can become trade allies to survive and thrive on the Martian landscape. Response. The government of the base is the Martian version of the House of Commons, with an elected Prime Minister. However, the Monarch system has been abolished, in favor of a parliamentary republic for the Martian base. WIP **'Mod': I can't give you an answer for the first one because there is literally no specification as to what sort of 'expansion' you're asking for. **'Neugierde Base': We shall oblige the British request. *'Provisional Government in Xin-Hualien': Given that in this year, ''2135, ''the entire planet as referred to as ''Mars ''has lost contact with the rightful governors, governments and leaders of said colonies on ''Earth, ''the executive management of the Martian base of ''Xin-Hualien ''declares that 'until further contact with the rightful governments of Earth is restored, a provisional governance system will remain in place.' Henceforth, the Provisional government thus first implements a provisional diplomatic system that will act as a temporary diplomatic front in the absence of any further directives from Earth; recognising all established 'states', 'confederations', and 'alliances' as temporarily real. Considering the base's reliance on resources from Pyeongyang Base, a member of the diplomatic team is sent to negotiate further usage of water resources from the base Response Required. Meanwhile, a project to survey resources in the immediate region comes underway as all further construction of all non-essentials is halted Response Needed. **'Pyeongyang Base: '''We will trade drinking water in exchange for technological devices we do not possess, such as drones and buggys. 'Response' **'Temporary Diplomatic Team': We will offer the fundamental blueprints of said devices as well as we cannot currently offer more than a few surplus buggys and drones in this time of dire need. **'Mod Response: Gold, neodymium, and tin is found in certain quantities south of the base, near the border of the Joint Pacific Venture. * '''Union Base: It would appear that all of our communications with Earth and Luna have been severed, or possibly that some terrible disaster has befallen the rest of humanity. Regardless we must face the possibility that we will no longer be gaining any support from the mother planet. Therefore our first objective is to ensure that we have enough basic resources to sustain our population, a small group is sent to one of the nearby lakes to set up a water extraction plant, and to establish if we could set a convoy system between the lake and our base (Mod Response). We decide to simply use the current laws of the UEC, so our current Governor, Abelard Schmidt will have to face elections in 5 years time. We conduct an inspection of our farming procedures, and attempt to calculate if we can indefinitely feed our current population, and if we cannot, how long it will be until we run out of supplies (Mod Response). Temporarily we form some elements of our police force into a peacekeeping force that will ensure that no panic-fuelled protest gets out of hand and becomes violent. Though this will probably be unnecessary, we would much rather be safe than sorry. Diplomatically, we propose an economic alliance with all the other UEC Bases'(Mod Response)'. **'Union Base Resource Team': Regarding the establishment of a water extraction plant, it is completely possible to do so, although some amount of energy will be required to transport the water. This will take roughly a month to do. A pipeline is possible as well. As with regards to the supply situation, it appears that there will only be enough for the next three years, and alternative sources are required immediately. **'UEC Claims Diplomats': Neugierde and Marlieu Base accepts, while the UEC Mars Space Force accepts and offers to become the security guarantor for the alliance. ** Union Base Diplomacy: We accept UEC Mars Space Force’s generous offer. *'Provisional Government of the Morakot Base: '''After abrupt loss of contact with the ASEAN Base Command, the Morakot Base Council has declared that until contact with Base Command is restored, Morakot Base will be under a provisional government, as well as an indefinitely long State of Emergency. We send an expedition to other ASEAN Martian bases to check on their status, and if possible, secure a short-term alliance with these bases. Of importance in this endeavor is the Harapan Base, which supplies 80% of our water, and it is imperative we at least get a water-sharing agreement between our base and Harapan 'RESPONSE NEEDED. A census is taken of the base, to record our population and to make sure there is no one left unaccounted for '''RESPONSE NEEDED. We also begin taking measures to cut power, food, and water consumption as much as possible, in order to preserve what resources we have and hopefully ensure our prolonged survival on this hostile planet. Construction of new hydroponics farms and wind farms, as well as underground expeditions to find groundwater, are prioritized, in order to begin our transition to a completely self-sufficient base, as we will likely need to do so in our current situation. **'Harapan Base': We can supply a limited amount of water, roughly enough to cover 50% of your needs by your calculations. **'Morakot Census': Roughly 5,600 people are found, several colonists having returned to Earth prior to the loss of communication. *'Murakami Base:' Communications with Earth and Tokyo have been lost, despite numerous efforts to try and make contact. We fear the worst for the Japanese nation. In light of this disastrous event, we send a communiqué to New Tokyo and Megumi Bases to secure their co-operation in prolonging the viability and self-sufficiency of the Japanese Martian Bases by combining our minds and labor Response For Bases. Kenkyo and Tenno Base are left to their own devices for now, but it is imperative to prevent conflict. As an incentive to get New Tokyo and Megumi to work with us, a shared water intake system is proposed to equally distribute water amongst the three bases. Rationing begins to preserve consumables and electricity. Currently, solar panels power the base, however this will prove to be inefficient as time goes on. As such, we will attempt to hack a satellite in orbit around the Martian planet, where power generation is much more efficient, and run simulations to try and achieve viable nuclear fusion. Surveys are conducted to identify population censuses and resources within a 3 kilometre radius of the base. Response For Surveys **'New Tokyo and Megumi Base': Due to our strained resources, we gladly agree to work together. **'Murakami Population and Resource Survey': The population of Murakami Base is 7,300 people. Iron deposits are found 30 km east of the base. 2136 One year after 'The Disconnection', it is clear that contact with Earth will not be re-established anytime soon. Some radio signals are received from the Blue Marble, but it is mostly gibberish. Marshall Air Force Base flaunts its superior military prowess in a successful attempt to convince Jefferson Base to form a "provisional union" between the two states. Pura Aqueduct is constructed to quickly haul water from Jefferson Lake to Marshall AFB. The Mars Unity Station, a sprawling space station orbiting Mars, crash lands 140 kilometers south of Tienbo Base, in unclaimed territory. Reports of water, food, and weapon supplies located at the crash site quickly spread across the world, as many bases prepare expedition teams to the area. A military coup at the Infinity Military Complex occurs, resulting in a change of power in the region. Genetically modified versions of potato and wheat plants specifically designed to handle the Martian atmosphere and soil are introduced, creating the possibility of massive agriculture operations. While limited only in select Chinese laboratories, their quick spread has led to nearly every base on Mars getting their hands on some seeds. Roosevelt and Boeing Base run out of fresh water, resulting in total anarchy as thousands perish or flee. * Union Base: Following our realisation that we only have food for 3 years, we tighten rationing further and begin to work on farms using the new modified seeds, all other non essential construction is temporarily halted as work begins on farms capable of producing, hopefully 1.25x our needs. We keep some of the seeds locked away incase of a disaster, and begin research on them, in an attempt to reverse engineer their properties onto other crops. Rather than going to the recent crash site across the planet, a team consisting of both drones and human explorers looks For resources within 10 km of our base (Mod Response). We offer 600 places for refugees from both Boeing and Roosevelt bases. Also, we construct a plant at the nearest large lake to our base and a pipeline connecting it to Union Base. A confederation as equal partners is offered to UEC Mars Space Force (Mod Response). **'Union Expedition Team': Tin deposits are located three kilometers west of Union Base, near a lake. **'UEC Mars Space Force Headquarters': Considering our strained resources, we accept, but we will maintain full control over our military assets. *'Murakami-New Tokyo-Megumi (MNM) Cooperative:' Plans for large scale agriculture commence, making full use of the large bodies of water within the vicinity of our bases. Farms projected to support the population of all 3 bases will be completed within the next 1 or 2 years if all goes well. An expedition is pulled together to collect valuable supplies from what remains of the Mars Unity Station, prioritising weapons, electrical equipment and seeds. Response On Expedition Results Surveys of iron deposits within the Japanese Claim Zone are to be expanded on, and future mining operations planned to support and continue construction efforts. We have successfully identified former a JAXA satellite as a suitable radio medium/pet supercomputer, and attempt to use it to run nuclear fusion simulations. Response On Simulation Results Further surveys are conducted within a vicinity of 45 kilometres around all bases involved in the MNM Cooperative. [Mod Response On Survey] **'MNM Expedition': After a long an arduous trek, we were able to find electrical equipment, computer parts, a few laser pistols, and some GMO-modified seeds, but we lost some equipment after a brief fight with the expedition team of another base. **'MNM Space Division': The JAXA satellite runs the simulations smoothly. **'MNM Resource Survey': Minerals containing significant deposits of iron, titanium, and nickel are found 38 km northeast of Megumi Base. *'New Vancouver: '''With Roosevelt base losing water, we offer to send aid if they join our economic alliance with the rest of Amerimars. 'Response NEEDED To increase flow of materials, we establish small mining outposts outside of the base. We also send a rover to scout the Mars Unity crash base in hopes of getting more resources. Response needed' The government announces that the city will be renamed to Staulo (after the Halqemeylem name for the Fraser river), in order to separate ourselves from Canada more. **'Roosevelt': Despite our extreme distance, we happily accept any help. **'Scout Rover': Some supplies, such as electronic equipment, is picked up. 2137 '''Refugees from Kuangshi found a new colony 300 kilometers south of their former home, Jiating, becoming the first colony established after the Disconnection and the first one without approval from an Earthian government.' Specially manufactured plants that can survive in the harsh Martian landscape and reproduce quickly spread throughout the Six Lakes region in American claims, promising new hope for terraforming. An artificial lake is made between Incognita and Providence bases, providing fresh water for thousands in the region. Marshall AFB designs a laser rifle designed for maximum efficiency on the Red Planet, perhaps opening up a new era of Martian warfare. * Union Base and UEC Mars Space Force: Following our confederation last year, we work even harder to get to our goal of 1.25x our food needs. We hope to be able to cover 100% of Union Bases food needs and 90% of Space Force’s needs by the end of this year. A census is performed of our population and stock is taken of all Space Force equipment (Mod Response). Both the water extraction pump and pipeline to Union Base are completed this year helping to deal with any water insecurity. With the major problems of food and water dealt with, we move on to other projects. A Tin mine is planned 3km West of Union Base and construction will begin next year when we have the manpower to spare from our farms. A large team is assembled from both Space Force and Union Base, they will go to the abandoned Tiantang Base to look for equipment and resources as well as report on the situation there, several soldiers will be among them incase of any trouble (Mod Response). An extension of the current UEC Economic Alliance to Base Britannia is offered (Player Response). The peacekeeping force established in 2135 is disbanded. ** Base Britannia: Accepted. We hope to increase relations in the further future. **'Southern Expedition Team': While the majority of Tiantang's population left, there are still some citizens there. Nevertheless, some technological equipment is acquired. **'Census Bureau': Union Base has 6,500 people, while Space Force HQ has a mere 800. The equipment of the UEC Space Force includes 70 plasma rifles, 900 pneumatic weapons, including 500 assault rifles and 400 pistols, 20 military rovers, and several bulky fusion reactors, a one of its kind on Mars. * Confederacy of Vmeste: Following successful experimental trials of the recently acquired GM crops, large-scale public farming commences with hundreds of hectares of land being cultivated around Lake Volga over the course of the year, the agricultural centre of the Confederacy. Meanwhile, following the relaxation of the emergency protocol that had been instituted after the Disconnection, mining in Novmosc resumes at full capacity and refined metals and minerals soon become a major export of the base. Bolshoy Base, being the most technologically advanced of the three in the Confederacy announces the formation of a standing Army of 2000, trained by the small contingent of 200 soldiers that had been stationed there pre-Disconnection. Soon, this is incorporated into the Vmesten Army and Air Force with Bolshoy personnel visiting the other bases to train new recruits. A total standing Army of 3000 is established and an Air Force with 500 personnel is formed. Being that this is peace time, as well as the fact that the bases are still not in the clear for resource abundance, military personnel are put to good use (just like in Rome) with nearly all of them engaging in public works projects with the other inhabitants of the Confederacy. Nonetheless, having personnel on standby to respond to any security threat is definitely good for the sovereignty of the Confederacy. Meanwhile, after hearing of Marshall AFB's development of a Martian Laser weapon, diplomats are sent to Marshall AFB to establish good relations with the possibility of a military alliance Response. At the same time, Bolshoy Base begins the development of a laser weapon while Novmosc sees a dozen semi-automated manufacturing facilities open up to produce manufactured goods as no new supplies will be received from Earth in a long time. Bolshoy sends out regular aerial scouting missions over the surrounding area, especially to the unnamed lake Southwest of Novmosc and to the crashed Mars Unity Station, looting it for technology and weaponry. The High Council's two main priorities at the moment are the economy and the military, with a particular focus on agriculture, mining, and technology. Last but not least, diplomats from Bolshoy are sent to the Six Lakes region to propose a joint terra-forming effort for practical reasons as well a a show of good faith between traditional Earth rivals Response. ** Marshall AFB: While we decline the military alliance due to the sheer distance between us, we welcome your envoy of diplomats. ** Six Lakes Base: We would welcome any help onto our project that would benefit every citizen of Mars greatly! *'MNM Cooperative:' Several farms have been constructed as part of the agricultural initiative. A prototype fusion reactor is being constructed out of the components we have salvaged from the space station, and is tested for viability to power the three bases. Response on Success of Fusion Reactor A census is performed for all 3 bases, and surveys to identify their maximum capacities. Response on Census and Surveys Mines are constructed at identified deposits of iron, nickel and titanium within reasonable distances of our bases. Supply lines are opened in accordance to the movement of raw materials from the periphery of the Cooperative into the bases. Industrial activities begin to kick up, and production of equipment from Martian resources begins. A robotics research division is established to develop autonomous agriculture-oriented machinery. Communications are attempted with the Kenkyo and Tenno bases, reaching out to them to unite the Japanese bases under the Cooperative. Response on Their Response **'Fusion Reactor Lab': We have discovered a viable way to conduct fusion energy in an effective manner, making this the greatest leap in technology since the Disconnection. **'Cooperative Census': Murakami Base has 7,350 people, Megumi Base has 6,140, and New Tokyo contains 10,020. The maximum capacities are 8,000 people for Murakami and Megumi Base, and 12,000 for New Tokyo before food, water, and housing shortages set in. **'Kenkyo Base': After our brief skirmish with Tenno, we are affluent enough on our own to not require foreign assistance. **'Tenno Base': If you denounce Kenkyo Base for their imperialistic attitudes, we would gladly cooperate with you. *'Morakot Base: '''Considering the precarious political situation we and the other ASEAN Martian colonies are in, especially with two major powers in the form of the Confederacy of Vmeste and the MNM Cooperative, we reach out to the other former ASEAN bases (Kesatuan, Harapan, and Tienbo) and propose uniting together under a common banner, the Union of Bases; in order to preserve our sovereignty in a quickly-changing Martian political landscape 'RESPONSE NEEDED. In other news, the construction of new farms has eliminated food insecurity, and we are building new water pipes supplying water from sources located at a reasonable distance from the facility. Scouting for mineral deposits also begins '''RESPONSE ON MINERAL DEPOSITS PLS. Manufacturing industries in the base are built, in order to provide the people with employment as well as to produce equipments and products necessary for the continued survival of Morakot. Prototypes for power plants are also being drawn up, in order to provide more power for the growing needs of the base. Lastly, we send diplomatic missions to the nearby Confederacy of Vmeste and MNM Cooperative, in order to establish diplomatic relations, set uo trade, and maybe even obtain an alliance RESPONSE NEEDED. ** Mod Response: '''Kesutan and Tienbo Base accept to join the Union of Bases. Several neodymium deposits are found near Kesutan Base. * '''Xin-Hualien: Considering that contact remains unestablished, the provisional government transitions into the Emergency Government of Xin-Hualien. This gives it more power to engage in emergency actions, which means that initial resource depots and mines begin to be set up in the immediate vicinity of the base. Buggies are sent to the 50 square kilometres west of the base to survey the possibility of aluminium, iron and gold mines Response Needed. The dire situation leads the base to seek the possibility of a political and economic merger with Pyeongyang, Yeong-won and New Kaoshiung Response Needed. ** Xin-Hualien Mining Expedition: As predicted, we do find several iron deposits, and we do detect aluminum under the surface, but these are too deep to mine with our current technology. ** Pyeongyang and Yeong-won Base: We kindly decline the offer, but will join a military or economic alliance. ** New Kaoshiung: We have decided to hold a referendum to see whether our citizens want to join our confederation, the results come back with 55% in favor. 2138 The 'Infinity State', led by the former Infinity Military Complex, now going by the name of New Washington, begins to harass Providence and Incognita Bases; Boeing base remains unoccupied, although the U.S Field Airspace Dome commandeers a majority of the resource nodes South of the base. Two people are shot and killed when civilian buggies pass by a previously-abandoned complex southwest of Kenkyo Base, revealing it to be a newfound weapons manufacturing complex. Kenkyo demands that the MNM Cooperative, referring to it quite literally as Shin-Nihon, as well as Tenno Base, stay out of its affairs. Tenno begins to seek entry into the Cooperative. Liafeng AFB, Xi and Jietang Bases set up the Martian Chinese Republic, a federal state reminiscent of the bases' home nation. The new MCR reaches out to Anhai Base, offering membership. A singular transmission is heard from Earth, caught by a nearly-disused end of the Martian satellite network. The transmission is garbled for the most part and undecipherable, but what which can be translated from its native German goes as follows: '...test. Test. We have no confirmation. Satellites are down. Civil insurrection in Arabia. Taiwan-Japan-Korean alliance. Russian civil war. Test. Test. This is not an official member of the German Space Force. I am telling you this because we need to tell you what happened. ...Solar...' * Union Base and UEC Mars Space Force: With our farms now allowing us to feed both our populations, we are able to move on to other projects. First, construction begins on a tin mine 3km west of Union Base. Next two separate teams are sent, one to look for resources within 15km of Space Force, while one looks for 5km around the large lake to the southwest of Union Base (Mod Response). A small military outpost is set up on the far east side of the same lake, suitable for around 50 soldiers, though currently holding 20. Two of the fusion reactors found at Space Force are brought to Union Base, one will create power, while the other will be studied to reverse engineer it. 100 soldiers are brought from Space Force to Union Base, while 100 new recruits are sent to Space Force for training. Food and medical supplies are brought to Tiantang, and we offer to send a contingent of 50 Space Force soldiers to act as law enforcement or peacekeepers (Mod Response). We note the transmission from Earth, and consider the possibility of a Solar Flare, but decide not to do anything until more information is gathered. We extend an offer to Neugierde and Marlieu Base to join our confederation (Mod Response). **'European Peacekeeping Force': Without any official government to maintain order, the peacekeeping force arrives and operates without any real opponents, only minor criminals. **'Neugierde': Our government is currently attempting to maintain control after a water crisis, we canno join our confederation at this time. **'Marlieu Base': We decline, although would happily accept a military alliance. **'European Resource Expedition': There is nothing more within 15km of Space Force headquarters, and only a few rare earth deposits within 5km of Union Lake. *'Shin-Nihon:' After a few negotiations amongst the existing 3 bases within the cooperative, Tenno is approved to be added into the organisation, now known as Shin-Nihon rather than the MNM Cooperative. A census is performed for all 4 bases, and perimeter resource survey around Tenno Base. Response on Census and Surveys We expect Murakami Base to exceed its capacity within the next few years, and as such, transferrals to Megumi and New Tokyo Bases begin to be officially processed and encouraged. Supply lines from existing bases are improved on with the addition of machinery and infrastructure produced locally, resulting in an increasing inflow of resources such as iron, tin and nickel. Preliminary agricultural robotic assistants have been developed to maintain the crops. Since the inclusion of Tenno Base into the organisation, concerns have been raised over Kenkyo Base, which presumably has unprecedented access to a cache of weapons and a means to manufacture them. Coupled with existing strained relations between Kenkyo and Tenno, conflict may arise. As such, a reasonable amount of resources are diverted into weapons manufacturing and research, in order for Shin-Nihon to be prepared for when Kenkyo may strike. Response on Progress of Weapons Development Larger fusion reactors are constructed in all bases, supplied by local sources of water. A signal is sent to the approximate location of Japan via channels exclusively available to JAXA, JSDF and similar entities, inquiring about the situation on Earth and relaying status reports of the Shin-Nihon Bases. Response for Their Response **'Census': Murakami Base has 7,200 people, while Megumi Base has 7,050, and New Tokyo contains 9,260. The addition of more efficient supply lines increases the overall capacity of New Tokyo and Megumi by 300; and in Murakami by 200. **'Weapons Development Team': Weapons have developed extremely similarly along those of Earth... as a lack of materials means that plasma weaponry and large-scale artillery is largely impossible, small arms and mounted arms with enclosed gas-operated systems. Ammunition production will prove as costly as maintenance of any vehicle. **'Yokohama Government Bunker Facility'(encoded message): ...at the given time we are unable to give concise estimates. The loss of communications was caused by a solar flare. Supplies cannot be guaranteed. Chinese communists have begun a guerilla war in Inner China. Russian separatists have begun mobilisation attempting to invade Sakhalin Island. As per the Security Alliance, the United States is providing materiel support... *'Union of Bases: '''Following the garbled transmission recieved on Earth, we send a transmission to the approximate location of Singapore (where the main Joint ASEAN Space Command is located), containing inquiries for the situation on Earth, relaying the current Martian state of affairs, and status reports for the bases currently under our control 'Response on Earth Responses. Meanwhile, a census is taken on all 3 of our bases, and resource surveys over Kesatuan and Tienbo begin '''Response Needed. Power shortages are adressed by construction of fusion power plants, and excess food and water at Morakot is diverted to the struggling bases recently come under our control, as we rush to create adequate food and water reserves for these bases. The neodymium deposits near Kesatuan begin to be exploited and mined. Both military and civilian factories are constructed in all bases, and oxygen tanks and oxygen-producing facilities are repaired and upgraded to ensure there are no leaks. Due to the latent threat of Kenkyo Base to our northeast, a small military force of 150 troops is assembled. Meanwhile, the first presidential and gubernatorial elections of the Union of Bases are held, with Phongsakorn Saengkhla becoming the first President of the Union of Bases, Ratana Chea becoming the Governor of Morakot Base, Rafi Fauzan becoming Governor of Kesatuan Base, and Andrew Ong becoming Governor of Tienbo Base. **'Pulau Tekong Military Facility': A Fourth World War is ongoing. We can now say with confidence that the war will continue on for quite some time... the war was started by the solar flare. Russia erupted into a civil war and a kinetic energy missile was fired from a hacked Chinese satellite onto New Orleans. India invaded and occupied Pakistan. Iran and Arabia are at war. Greece is occupied. The 'New Turkic Empire' has been proclaimed... we approve of the Union's actions, and promise that supplies will continue to brought back as soon as possible. **'Census and Survey': Morakot measures at roughly 5,800 people, Kesatuan records 7,300 and Tienbo records 6,500. The limit for Morakot and Tienbo is apparently 8,000 people each, while Kesatuan tops out at roughly 10,000. Several iron and gold deposits are found to the north of Kesatuan, while nickel and graphite is found roughly halfway in between Morakot and Tienbo. * Confederacy of Vmeste: The transmission from Earth alarms everyone in the Confederacy, and for a brief 12 hours the bases of the Confederacy were on the brink of anarchy as Russians panicked at the news of a civil war back home. However, the government and its peacekeeping forces soon regain control and order is restored. Following emergency meetings between the Council's of the three bases, it is decided that the Confederacy will officially cease to be a subject of Russian rule and will continue the traditions and laws of the Russia that they left, not the Russia that will emerge from the civil war back home. Simultaneously, emergency elections are called after the meeting and the moderate government is voted back into office. This marks a new era of Martian-centrism where the government focuses on Mars as a new land and the bases as pioneers separate from the motherland. In light of recent news of New Washington aggression, an emergency offer is made to the Six Lakes Base to join the Confederacy. Response As all citizens of the Confederacy already speak, read, and write English (due to it being the standard Martian dialect), this should not be difficult to grow accustomed to. In truth, many citizens of the Confederacy feel more akin to their fellow Martian explorers from America than they do to either America or Russia. In a way, the cultural status of the Confederacy can be best described as that of America in the 1920s - a nation of immigrants, proud of their motherlands, but loyal to their new home. Military production is ramped up in Bolshoy Base and missions to the crashed Martian Unity station increase in frequency and intensity as researchers work around the clock to develop a laser weapon for Martian use. Simultaneously, development of various bombs, aircraft, missiles, and even the first Martian tanks are underway. Thankfully, sales of ores and metals are sufficient to fund this military boom. Separately, the Confederacy sends a series of transmissions to various telecommunications centres across Russia in an attempt to develop a map of the current political situation in Russia. Response Lastly, an offer is made to the Union of Bases to form an alliance to defend against possible Infinity Complex aggression in the future. Response **'Volgograd Military Telecommuniations Centre':...communications were recently restored and we can now inform the 'Confederacy' of the situation. Ultranationalist rebels have taken control of Vladivostok, Norosibirsk, and encroach on Moscow. We will fight. We are the legitimate government of Russia and demand continued recognition of such. **'Six Lakes Base': We politely refuse the Confederate offer. ** Vmeste Diplomacy: Following Six Lake's refusal, a simple military alliance is proposed. Response That, as well as the recent transmission received from Volgograd has reignited Russian patriotism amongst the citizens of the Confederacy. While maintaining their claim to autonomy from Mother Russia, the Confederacy swears loyalty to the true government of Russia. ***'Six Lakes Base': Again, we must decline. We see no benefit in a strictly military alliance. 2139 Recent reconnection with Earth brought up the hopes of thousands on the Red Planet, but no Earthian government or entity has made any official plans to bring the populations of Mars back home, nor do many Martians want to return to Earth. It seems the various nations of Earth are still squabbling among themselves over the remaining resources. Anhai Base and the Martian Chinese Republic (MCR) become hostile towards one another after Anhai refuses to join the nation. Furthermore, Anhai is the largest economic and political rival to the MCR, being the largest trade hub on the entire continent. From the U.S Field Airspace Dome, a group of scientists make their way to the uninhabited Boeing Base and set up a scientific haven there, 'Big Mountain'. While it is unknown what is being planned there, theories range from technological advances in robotics and gene editing to building a thermonuclear bomb. The several colonies of Luna have made contact with Mars once again, and it appears the majority of Luna has joined a singular alliance, the "Lunar Hall". The Infinity State is very clearly being observed conducting military exercises. Chinese refugees from the various collapsed bases make the dangerous trek to other inhabited bases, the most popular destinations being the European or Japanese colonies. * Union of Bases: 'We accept refugees from the Chinese bases, but only after basic screening to ensure that no terrorists, criminals, or people with infectious diseases are let in. To accommodate this influx of people, new residential areas are built in all our bases. We remain neutral on the Greater Anhai/MCR conflict for now. Spies are sent to the Infinity State and Kenkyo Base, in order to have a steady stream of information on their actions and to keep a close eye on them to ensure the status quo remains and is not threatened 'RESPONSE ON INTEL. Mines continue to be constructed on resource-rich areas, and factories are constructed to turn the raw minerals from the mines into useable products, creating a manufacturing industry. Meanwhile, power plants are created, farms continue to be built, and more water processing plants are constructed, to keep a stockpile of essential needs in case of an unforeseen emergency. Construction of a paved 4 lane highway and train lines between our bases begins, further connecting our nation together, enabling much easier communication between bases and cutting travel times significantly. An endeavor to construct parks, monuments and encourage the growing retail industry (especially homegrown Martian companies) via lowered corporate taxes, is begun, with the aim of creating an economy more independent of Earth subsidies and create a more lively and sustainable environment for our citizens. In light of the intensifying situation with the nearby Kenkyo Base, we once again contact our brothers in Harapan Base, asking them to join our nation, and we will provide them with greater relative autonomy and defense against whatever endeavors Kenkyo is planning RESPONSE NEEDED. We also reach out to our neighbors of Shin-Nihon, requesting a free trade deal and military alliance, in order to better both our nations together RESPONSE NEEDED. **'Intelligence Agency': The spy sent to Kenkyo succeeds, but those sent to Infinity State are promptly caught. **'Harapan Base': We humbly accept. **'Shin-Nihon:' Yes. * Shin-Nihon: We conduct a secondary resource survey around all bases, and a census on Tenno Base. Response on Surveys and Census Weapons research and development is subsidized, aiming to lower production costs and improve weapon viability. We begin accepting refugees from the Chinese bases, and politely ask them if they know of any advantageous information on the Martian Chinese Republic or Greater Anhai. Response on Refugee Response More mines are constructed in areas of known metal deposits, and the inter-base pipe system is improved on to support larger populations. Secret Efforts are made to visually observe and listen out for communications from the Kenkyo Base and determine whether they pose an active threat to Shin-Nihon via disputes over resources or Tenno's affiliation with the organisation. Response on Their Actions Secret **'Tenno Base Regional Survey': 5,600 people currently reside in Tenno Base, with 48 undocumented Chinese residents. **'Shin-Nihon Secondary Resource Survey': Nothing of note is found, but mineral deposits are found in lakes near Tenno Base, however these are claimed by Kenkyo Base. **'Refugee Response': The refugees know little of the politics between the two nations, however Anhai seems to be more economically powerful, while the MCR is the primary military power in the region. **'Shin-Nihon National Security Ministry': Our efforts to hone in on communications with Kenkyo Base have been successful, the only information of use is that Kenkyo Base is in communication with American bases, most notably the Infinity State. * Union Base and UEC Mars Space Force: A proposal for a small settlement on the far side of Union Lake, near the existing military base is put forward, it is hoped that through agriculture and mining of rare earths, a small base will prove to offset the cost of establishing it. So the proposal is accepted and a small outpost of 200 people and dubbed “New Vienna”. We offer any help to Neugierde that they need to recover from the water crisis (Mod Response) Meanwhile our scientists have begun work on trying to replicate the genetic engineering feats of the Chinese and produce corn and rice plants suited to the Martian environment. As Tiantang Base is in the area claimed by Martian Chinese Republic, our forces are withdrawn and a team is sent to Dahe to look for any kind of resource (Mod Response). **'Neugierde': Our water system is malfunctioning, if you could spare a few computer chips, we would forever be in your debt. ** Joint European Response: Of course our European comrades, they will be brought to you immediately! **'Dahe Expeditionary Force': Some drones and rovers are taken from Dahe Base. CRISPR genetic modification technology is also recovered from the area. A few Chinese refugees tag along with your expeditionary force, however. It is up to you to determine what happens to them. Response ** Joint European Response: Surely temporary accommodation can be found at Union Base for a few refugees, they are most welcome. We are not about to leave them for dead at our doorstep, are we? * Confederacy of Vmeste: Following the revelations that the Infinity State is conducting military exercises, and with the knowledge of the State's structure as a military dictatorship, a renewed military industrial complex is put into motion. As 25% of the government budget is put into military spending, mandatory national service for all males between 20 and 35 is also introduced. The Vmeste Army is disbanded and reformed into the Confederate Marines, a much more centralised organisation under the direct control of the central government. Similarly, the disparate units of the Vmeste Air Force are disbanded and reformed under the direct control of the central government's Ministry of Defence as the Confederate Air Command. It is the decision of the Chief of the Armed Forces, General Andrey Sokolov, to put aside the use of tanks (popular on Earth) in favour of armoured vehicles considering the barren and rock-hard surface of Mars, and the better manoeuvrability of wheeled vehicles in lighting warfare. As a result, much of the military budget is spent on the development and production of the new (and specialised for Mars) 'Dust Devils' armoured vehicle line which ranges from small autonomous drones to larger vehicles with armour-piercing guns. A third branch of the Confederate Armed Forces is concurrently founded - the simply named, Special Forces. The Special Forces is comprised of various specialised companies and divisions classified by the colour of their ceremonial berets. The Blue Berets specialise in science and exploration and are often sent on peaceful technology-reconnaissance missions. The Red Berets specialise in unconventional warfare while the Black Berets specialise in covert warfare. Meanwhile, construction of a railway to link all three bases and the Confederacy's outposts to facilitate trade and the transportation of resources and troops alike begins, with the project expected to be completed in 3 years, including the manufacture of 3 train engines and dozens of carriages. Last but not least, an outpost - named Samara - of 200 agriculture specialists is built 50km South of Volga Base to further expand the farming of genetically modified crops for export. Railways are expected to be built to the outpost as well. 2140 The Fourth World War promptly ends with an American victory, although the Russian rebels persist throughout Siberia, and the Chinese Civil War goes on. American agencies make plans to begin sending resources to American bases, and demand that Infinity Base cease rebellion at once. The first ships will arrive in the next year. An explosion near Kenkyo Base is recorded, although no damage is caused. It is speculated that itexplosion may be an explosive weapon. Independent teams discover scores of gold, aluminium, and bauxite between the English and Joint Taiwan-Korean claims. This sparks speculation as Base Britannia and others begin to send expeditions to the area to claim resource nodes. * Confederation of Eisen: This year the confederation between Union Base, New Vienna and UEC Mars Space Force becomes the Confederation of Eisen. Union Base holds elections and Abelard Schmidt wins another term. A team of Space Force soldiers is sent to Dahe Base to safeguard it in case of incursions by the Martian Chinese Republic. Refugees from Dahe and Tiantang bases are encouraged to come to Union Base where a camp has been set up where they can be processed and integrated smoothly. The majority of the refugees from last year are resettled in New Vienna. In these uncertain times we must be able to protect ourselves, and so all able-bodied citizens between 18 and 25 must undergo a minimum of 6 months military training. 10% of our budget is allocated to the military. Production begins on a line of plasma weapons and several armoured vehicles. We offer a military alliance to Vmeste to help against the Infinity State (Player Response). Our reverse engineering teams have produced a new fusion reactor along with modified corn and rice, all ready for testing at Space Force (Mod Response). Again, the offer is presented to the other bases of the UEC to join us in our confederation, highlighting the military and economic benefits of such a union, especially after the water crisis at Neugierde (Mod Response). ** Vmeste Diplomacy: We are happy to agree to a military alliance with Eisen. In addition to that, a technology sharing forum is proposed. Should Eisen agree to this proposal, Vmeste will contribute military vehicle tech in return for Eisen help with Vmeste's newly founded nuclear fusion department. Response ** Eisen Diplomacy: We accept the proposal of a technology sharing forum. * Confederacy of Vmeste: The government announces the creation of a new nuclear fusion research department with the aim of providing the Confederacy with a source of cheap, sustainable energy. Secret The Marines begin the development of reusable Tesla-coil mines, mines that when activated release a large burst of electricity capable of disabling electronic weaponry/craft and electrocuting personnel. The development of laser weaponry is also underway. /Secret The Ministry of Science and Technology receives a budget increase on par with the MoD's. Work begins on the development of Augmented Reality contact lenses as well as Smart Clothing. Research into 3D Printing, fully-immersive computer interfaces, and Biomimetic Materials also begins, though the timelines for these technologies are still of uncertain length. *'Six Lakes': The provisional council of Six Lakes continues to operate despite American return. The council convenes to discuss what to do in the wake of the return, and it is decided that it is best to continue to operate as de-facto independent, while maintaining a face of being an American outpost. The Six Lakes defense force is bolstered from 267 to 384 soldiers, to defend that de-facto independence. Some protests begin within Six Lakes, demanding a declaration of independence. These protests are largely ignored due to the American response toward Infinity Base. Construction of several railgun towers around Six Lakes begins, to defend the city from attack due to small troop counts. We request an audience with the American government to discuss remaining neutral in the Infinity Base War. Response **'United States Department of Martian Affairs': We will agree to meet with Six Lakes Base on a private note regarding the current insurrection on Mars next year. * Union of Bases: WIP Category:Map Games